Demonic Wolf
The Demonic Wolf (凶狼, Wolf Demon), is a beast from the history of the Land of Wind. Created by the second Whirlwind Daiymo as a personal summon, it was captured by the Garmen brothers, Teven and Jix and made evil using Dark and Yin Releases. It was then used to attack Tsumujikazegakure. The third Whirlwind Daiymo sealed it withn a mountain and used up his life doing so. He appears in Naruto: A New Legend. Background It was first summoned by the 2nd Whirlwind Daiymo in a battle as a kid. The 2nd WD began using it as a personal summon. It became well known for its devasting power. When the Garmen brothers invaded Tsumujikaze, they stole the wolf after a long battle with the 2nd Daiymo, who later passed away due to strain on his weak, frail, old body. The Garmen brothers experimented on it, using their Dark and Yin Releases on it to control it. After about 10 years, they managed to control it and used it to attack Tsumujikaze. The third WD used up his life sealing it into a mountain. It was thought that the mountain was its final resting place. Personality He had a deep hatred for most shonobi after being captured by the Garmen brothers. He hated shonobi with a vengance and would do anything to stay away from them. But that changed when he was sealed into Shiro Naraku. Shiro showed him that shonobi weren't all evil and showed him that you can't judge a whole book (The shonobi world) based on two words (The Garmen Brothers). Appearance The Demonic Wolf has the appearance of a giant white wolf. He has ten white fur tails with blue fur tips. He also has large teeth and blue fur around his ankles and tips of his ears. He also has blue eyes and blue fur on his face. Abilities He possesses two chakra natures, wind and earth. He also has the kekkai genkai, Explosion Release. He can use his Wind Release to make gusts, storms and air shields. He also can completely made of wind to make attacks fase through him. He can use his Earth Release to create clay armor, earthquakes and use rocks as bullets. His Explosion Release allows him to make Explosion blasts, bombs, beams, rays and disks. He is also super fast being twice as fast as Kurama. History Demonic Wolf Arc He is unsealed from the mountain by the Reapers. He then wonders how much time has passed since he entered the mountain. He is enraged to see the shonobi that freed him and tries to destory them. But Odin uses his implanted Rinnegan moves to control the wolf. He makes it attack Tsumujikaze against its will and the wolf is mad that he is doing this a second time. He is weakened by Leo Maka and faces Ren in the form of Kurama. Gamma and Drake help defeat him with their tailed beast powers. He was then sealed into Shiro Naraku by Talia Maka and Jiro. Avenger of the Wild Shiro tries to use his power after recovering. The wolf doesn't allow it. Shiro then goes with in his mind and talks to him. The wolf says that all shonobi are trash. But then Shiro proves him wrong and the wolf becomes his friend. This allowed Shiro to control the wolf's power. He then encouraged Shiro to go after the Reapers in which the latter agrees. Category:Chix777 Category:Mystical Beast Category:Summoning Creature Category:Summoning